Insane Desire
by JustEmbraceTheMadness
Summary: The psychotic couple of the Joker and Harley Quinn come to life! First time writing for fanfic so sorry if it's a little rough.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 4am when Harleen couldn't go to sleep. She tossed and turned, all she could think about was tomorrow in which her new patient would await her. It was a constant battle of trying to sleep then caving and checking her phone to see how many hours she would have left.

" Ughh I only have three more hours!"

She had good reason to be nervous, her new patient was not one to mess with but she was confident after all her prep work she was ready. She knew one thing to never and I mean never let him get inside her head.

Harley's eyes started to get heavy fluttering as she looked up at the ceiling. Once her thoughts were silenced she drifted off to sleep consumed by her dreams.

—

 ** _Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

The dreadful sound of the alarm clock interrupted her silent serenity. She abruptly hit the clock to stop the beeping.

" I get it I get it, stupid clock!"

Taking a deep breath she looked at the clock. It was thirty minutes after she had planned to be ready.

 _'_ _Shit! shit! shit! late how could i be late! I set the damn thing!'_

She didn't have time for makeup or a shower so she just put her blue button down on with her black pencil skirt and a pair of black stockings. Then, while she was adjusted her top she noticed her hair was a wavy mess and quickly threw it into a neat yet messy bun. On her way out the door she grabbed a cup of coffee, put on a pair of red pumps, and grabbed her glasses.

' _Already off to a shitty start Dr. Quinzel'_

—

Joker was laying in his bed waiting for his cue to leave the cell and join his new doctor. He had both his feet propped up up at edge of the cold metal bed and both hands resting under the weight of his head disheveling his vibrant green hair. He was getting a bit restless when he heard the cell door open.

"Alright Joker time for your therapy session" said Mike, a security guard

"Oh do I know it" Joker said as he laughed throwing his head back

He loved turning a new soul inside out. After a few weeks of his manipulation and mind tactics he finds a way to turn a psychologist to a psychotic mess. He walked through the hallway into a small dingy room complete with brick walls and exposed teal pipes. He walked over to the rusty metal table.

"I'm glad decor is a top priority for you guys" the Joker exclaimed a huge smile spread across his face

"Shut it clown your new doctor is on her way and you better not make any of your little jokes" remarked Mike

"Oh its a girl huh?" He laughed

"A word of advice Mike the next time you feel the need to be unappreciative of my brilliant comedy don't, big fucking mistake."

The guard shoved the joker to his seat.

"Oh was it?" said mike

The joker just laughed manically until the guards left the room. He heard the clicking of pumps walking to the room.

' _HAHAHA this will be fun"_

 ** _Tell me what you guys think of this chapter it's short but kind of a tester. I want to hear feedback! So tell me your thoughts and opinions!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first time I uploaded I had no clue what happened! Here it is now**

Chapter 2

The door opened quickly as the little blonde shut the door not looking up. The Joker tried to catch a glimpse of his new therapist but he couldn't, her eyes were glued to her files. She sat down and finally looked up. His eyes met with hers, in that same moment time stopped, he got sucked into her mesmerizing blue eyes. She was the most gorgeous thing he has ever laid eyes on.

 _'What is she doing here or even in Gotham'_ He thought

A few moments slipped away and finally he caught himself. Her eyes glazed over his appearance, he was handsome not traditionally but she promised to never let herself be distracted.

"So Mr. Joker, i'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel your new psychiatrist" She said calmly

"So I've heard" he said grinning exposing his grill.

"I want to start by getting to know each other, how could you tell me anything if you have no clue who I am"

The Joker just smiled widely.

 _'Oh it's almost too easy'_ He thought

" So Mr. Joker what would you like to know?"

" How about… your favorite color?" He chuckled

" Joker I would like you to take this seriously"

Joker smiled widely and looked at her angered expression " Doc its a simple question, color, some might say it's a window to the soul"

"Red" She snapped

"Interesting" he smirked

"Now you tell me something, whatever you feel necessary for me to know"

"Well, rather than that I'm a psychotic killer I guess you are all caught up!" he exclaimed

she scanned his face. All the scars the tattoos, there must be more to him than this.

' _I have to dig deeper'_

"You can try and hide all the pain and anger you want Joker but insanity doesn't just come out of no where it's triggered by someth-"

He hit the table with his fists causing her to jump slightly.

"Harleen you have no clue what real pain is, what true agony feels like. Anger is only a word but the feeling can go so much further. Tell me something Doctor have you ever experienced this in any way?"

"Joker, everyone has anger."

"Not the question Harleen" she was testing him

"Please call me Doctor" she said slightly annoyed. He disregarded her completely and kept talking.

"Earlier when you were upset with me about my question, you were angry then you let it go. Like you needed to, like it was habit"

Her mind swam with thoughts.

 _'Was he right?'_

He chuckled at her puzzled expression.

"You don't need to Harleen, the best way to understand something is embrace it"

She shook her head.

 _'Mind games'_

"Joker this is your session time not mine."

"I suppose so" He said he though he could have already twisted her mind.

 _'Damn it!'_

"Your transformation, what was that like? Becoming The Joker"

She pulled out her pen and pad she knew he would respond to this.

"I I don't remember" He smiled

 _'Way to early for that' he thought_

She put her pen and pad away she couldn't take any more.

"Session over"

"Oh no have I upset the good doctor!" He laughed

"Guards!"

He was taken out roughly but he laughed hysterically the whole time.

 _'Well that didn't go as planned'_


End file.
